1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data reproduction apparatus, a control method for the data reproduction apparatus, and a recording medium storing a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a video is reproduced, the operations related to the reproduction operation can be performed using a touch panel, and an apparatus incorporating such a touch panel is known in the art. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-104594 discloses technology applicable to a digital camera and related to how a video is reproduced. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-104594 discloses a so-called seek bar, which represents where the current reproduction position is in the whole length of a video. When the seek bar is touched, the video is reproduced from the frame corresponding to the touched position. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-104594 discloses that a fast-forward operation and a fast-rewind operation are performed in accordance with the direction in which the user slides a finger on a touch panel and the speed at which the finger is slid.
In general, when the user wants to start the reproduction of a video from a desired frame, the desired frame cannot be easily selected using the seek bar, and detailed designation is hard to perform and is troublesome. This is so, particularly when the video is long and the long-time data is represented by a short seek bar. In such a case, the user cannot easily recognize which point of the video is actually designated. This problem is not limited to the reproduction operation of a video, and the same problem occurs when sound is reproduced.